Spray assemblies are known which consist of a container, on the neck of which a dispensing head is fixed, including a pump of the precompression type. These assemblies are used in numerous fields, in particular in cosmetics, for spraying liquids of greater or lesser viscosity, which may optionally have the consistency of a cream or a fluid paste, in particular perfumes.
Precompression pumps are pumps which generally include two chambers: a first chamber in which the liquid to be sprayed is introduced via a non-return valve and in which it is subjected to precompression using a piston, which is generally actuated manually from the outside against the action of an elastic return device, and a second chamber connected to a nozzle for spraying the liquid. The precompression of the liquid in the first chamber is intended to ensure a good spraying quality, from the start of the spraying.
Since pumps used in cosmetics are generally small, it is desired to manufacture pumps which contain as few pieces as possible. The present invention relates to an assembly in which the dispensing head including the pump contains a reduced number of pieces, which makes it easier to assemble.